Third base
by IlovePai
Summary: Pai and Lettuce go to third base. Warning it's a lemon.
**I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

 **WARNING THIS IS A LEMON!**

 **Cyniclon ship**

It had been about a year since Pai and Lettuce started dating. Everything was going wonderfully. The only thing is that Pai and Lettuce haven't done anything besides kiss. Pai knew that Lettuce was a good girl, so he didn't want to pressure her into anything.

Pai was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about what it would be like to do other things with Lettuce. Kisshu and Taruto knocked on Pai's door and walked in. "Hey Pai, what are you doing?" Kisshu asked.

"Thinking." Pai said. Pai sat up on his bed. "I need you two to do me a favor. I need you two to go to Ichigo's and Pudding's for a few hours."

"Why?" Taruto asked.

"Because Lettuce is coming over and it's been a year since we started dating. I'm going to see if she wants to take our relationship to the next level."

"Oh. Well I know she hates shitake mushrooms, I just wonder how will she react when she sees yours, if you catch my drift." Kisshu said winking.

"Kisshu don't be gross." Pai said scolding him.

"Come on Taruto, let's go to our girlfriend's house." Kisshu said teleporting off with Taruto.

Pai teleported to Lettuce's house and knocked on her window. Lettuce opened the window. "Hello Pai." she said happily.

Pai leaned in and gave her a kiss. "You look lovely. Are you ready to go?" Lettuce nodded. Pai teleported Lettuce to his room.

Lettuce sat on his bed as Pai leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Lettuce I was wondering if you would like to…maybe…take our relationship to the next level?"

Lettuce blushed. "Well…what would you like to do?"

"I was thinking" Pai said now blushing "maybe we could show our each other our bodies."

"Well…I suppose we could." Lettuce slowly lifted up her shirt. Pai wrapped his hands around her thin waist. He lifted off his shirt showing off his toned chest. Lettuce laid on his bed and took off her skirt revealing her pail green panties. Lettuce was nervous as Pai crawled on top of her staring at her panties.

Pai took off his pants slowly revealing a pair of purple boxers. He laid on top of her pushing his groin against her. _"Pai's manhood has just risen."_ Lettuce thought to herself as she felt his erection push against her pelvis.

Pai reached his hands around Lettuce's back and started to undo the clasps of her bra. He was able to undo the first of her hooks but it had taken a moment. He was finally able to undo the last hook and slid off her bra, he stared at her firm breasts and softly touched them. Lettuce let out a slight moan of ecstasy.

Pai began to blush fiercely, he knew what he had to do next, he had to reveal his manhood. He stood up and put his thumbs in his waistband. He quickly dropped his boxers. Lettuce stared at his erection. She had never seen a penis before.

Pai's penis was a firm long penis that was thick, but not too thick. Lettuce was blushing as she reached out and touched it softly. Pai laid on his bed as Lettuce held it in her hand. It began to grow even bigger in her hand, she could feel it throbbing in her grasp.

She grasped it firmly and started to stroke it. Pai leaned his head back into his pillow as a sense of pure ecstasy rushed over him. "Lettuce…I…think…I'm…gonna…" he said embarrassed that he probably was going to last much longer. Pai grabbed her hand off his manhood so he wouldn't come quickly.

Pai sat up on his knees and stared at Lettuce's panties. He began to imagine what it looked like, he never seen a girl down there. "Uh Lettuce…I'm a little nervous. See I've never see a girl's…you know. I'm still…a virgin." he mumbled.

"It's okay Pai…so am I." she said.

Pai closed his eyes, placed his fingers in her panties waistband and pulled them off her. He slowly opened his eyes to see her tight light pink womanhood. Pai's eyes widened, he quickly turned around and covered himself with his boxers. He had spontaneously came after just seeing her body.

"Pai…are you alright?" she asked sitting up and placing her hand on his back.

"I'm…fine…" he said softly. "I…I…I just came."

"Oh…" Lettuce said blushing. "Well…that makes me happy."

Pai looked at her with a slight smile. "I'd like to make you get release too."

Lettuce blushed. She laid back on the bed and opened her legs. Pai saw that she had began to get slightly wet. "Let me know if you want me to stop." Pai said leaning down. He began to lightly lick her clitoris. She had tasted sweet to him. Lettuce leaned her head back into his pillows and grasped his sheets. She was feeling pure ecstasy.

"Pai." she moaned out as she began to get release. She reached her hands out and pulled his head up to hers. She firmly planted a kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." he said. Pai and Lettuce then got dressed and cuddled up on the bed together. Pai placed his hand in his underpants and grabbed his manhood. "I hope you don't mind if I sleep like this. I like to sleep like this."

"That's okay." she said with a slight smile.

They then fell asleep facing each other with Pai's arm around her. _"Oh what a night. I'm gonna marry her one day."_ Pai thought to himself

 **Don't forget to review!**


End file.
